


Confidence

by Omega_White



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Gen, Hopeful Ending, Missions Gone Wrong, Optimism, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Elena hat nach ihrer Entführung durch Don Corneo mit Selbstzweifeln und Schamgefühlen zu kämpfen. Kann ein unfreiwilliges Gespräch mit Rude ihre Zuversicht stärken?
Kudos: 1





	Confidence

CONFIDENCE

-  
-  
-

Elena eilte schnellen Schrittes durch die Dunkelheit. 

Sie fror, doch sie spürte die Kälte kaum. Auch nicht den scharfen Wind, der ihre Augen zum Tränen brachte und in ihre Wangen schnitt. 

Ihr Verlassen des Shinra – Hauptgebäudes war einer Flucht gleichgekommen. Sie hatte um Punkt Feierabend alles stehen und liegen gelassen, war die marmornen Treppen herunter gestürmt und außer Sicht verschwunden. Den ganzen Tag über hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gehofft, und jetzt, wo er endlich gekommen war, fühlte sie sich umso schlechter. 

Wo es nur ging hatte sie die anderen gemieden. Sie hatte nur das Nötigste gesprochen und in manchen Fällen nicht einmal das. Ihre Mittagspause hatte sie auf der Damentoilette verbracht und war sich dabei vorgekommen wie ein eingeschüchtertes Schulmädchen. Sie war froh, dass sie ihr Gesicht nicht im Spiegel hatte sehen müssen, es musste rot gewesen sein wie eine Tomate.  
Elena knöpfte ihre dünne Jacke zu und versteckte die Hände in ihren Taschen. Langsam merkte sie, dass es kalt war. Sie wusste, dass sie Gefahr lief, sich zu erkälten, würde sie nicht bald den warmen Schutz ihrer Wohnung erreichen. Es war ihr egal. Sie verlangsamte ihren Schritt.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie derart empfindlich reagiert hatte, warum sie heute dieses Versteckspiel abgezogen hatte. Sie war ein Turk und als solcher hatte sie über den Dingen zu stehen, das hatte man ihnen allen eingetrichtert. Doch ihr Ehrgeiz und ihr Perfektionismus waren angeschlagen, ganz zu schweigen von ihrem Stolz. 

Immer und immer wieder wiederholten sich die entsetzlichen Ereignisse des Vortages vor ihrem geistigen Auge. Sie sah nicht den grauen Gehweg, auf welchem sie sich befand, sie sah nur den verdammten Keller in Wutai, diesem widerwärtigen Drecksloch. 

Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie wusste nicht ob es Zornestränen waren oder Tränen des Schams. Don Corneo, dieses perverse Dreckschwein. Elena schwor, sollte sie den Mistkerl jemals in die Finger bekommen, wäre er derjenige, der leiden würde. Nicht sie. Niemals wieder sie… Doch Don Corneo war tot. Sie würde niemals eine Chance erhalten, sich zu rächen.

Sie setzte ihren Weg fort, über eine Brücke entlang der prunkvollen Geschäftsbauten Midgars. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich nur auf einem Plateau befand, tief unter ihr die zerstörten Reste von dem, was einmal die Slums gewesen waren, störte sie kaum noch. Sie war zwar nicht in Midgar geboren, doch sie lebte schon eine lange Zeit hier. Seit sie mit Sechzehn von zuhause fortgeschickt worden war, um in der im Mako-Energiegeschäft florierenden Stadt erfolgreich zu werden, so wie es Familientradition war. 

Ihr Vater war seinerzeit ein angesehener Professor der Shinra- Akademie gewesen, bis er auf Befehl von oben nach Junon versetzt worden war um sich um eine dort stationierte Eliteeinheit der SOLDAT zu kümmern. Seine erstgeborene Tochter war in Midgar geblieben, um dort eine erstklassige Ausbildung zu genießen. Sie war schließlich bei den Turks gelandet und hatte mit ihrer optimalen Befehlsausführung und erfolgreichen Missionen auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.

Ihr Vater war sehr stolz auf sie gewesen und hatte alles versucht um zurück nach Midgar zu gelangen. Doch aus ihm, wie er damals behauptete, unerkenntlichen Gründen wurden seine Bittstellungen abgewiesen, eine nach der anderen. Irgendwann einmal, als er wieder einmal getrunken hatte - ausreichend um seine Zunge zu lockern aber nicht genug um einen seiner Wutanfälle zu bekommen - hatte er Elena von seiner Vermutung erzählt, dass der Präsident in Midgar Angst hatte, er könne zu viel Einfluss und Macht erhalten, und ihm darum die Rückkehr in seine geliebte Heimatstadt verwehrte. Elena hatte ihm damals geglaubt. Erst Jahre später hatte sie erfahren, dass ihr Vater aufgrund einer Steuerhinterziehung degradiert worden war.

Elena hielt an. Sie war noch nicht zuhause angelangt, in ihrem großen, vielleicht etwas zu unpersönlich eingerichteten Appartement im fünften Stock eines großen Familienhochhauses nicht fern des östlichen Makoreaktors. Eigentlich keine sehr schöne Gegend. Sie hatte das Angebot erhalten, ein Quartier nahe dem Shinra- Hauptgebäude zu beziehen, so wie die meisten ihrer Kollegen es taten. Doch sie hatte abgelehnt, aus Gründen, welche sie selbst nicht ganz nachvollzog.  
Elena hielt an, weil sie verfolgt wurde. Ihr Instinkt hatte sie selten getäuscht, immerhin war sie ein Turk. Außerdem gab ihr Verfolger sich keine Mühe, seine Präsenz geheim zu halten. Bemerkt hatte sie ihn schon vor einiger Zeit, jedoch hatte sie gehofft, dass sie ihn abhängen könnte, oder dass er nach einiger Zeit einfach die Lust daran verlieren würde, ihr zu folgen. So hatte sie sich wieder einmal getäuscht. Sie wartete, bis ihr Verfolger sie eingeholt hatte. Es war das Beste, sich zu stellen.

„Nett von dir, auf mich zu warten“, sagte Rude mit seiner typisch dunklen ruhigen Stimme. Diese Stimme gab einem das irrtümliche Gefühl, ihr Besitzer wäre nicht dazu in der Lage, zornig zu werden. Elena seufzte und drehte sich um.

„Was willst du hier, Rude?“ Es war nicht so, als wüsste Elena die Anwesenheit des haarlosen Hünen nicht zu schätzen, aber manchmal gab es einfach Augenblicke in denen sie am liebsten alleine war und sich vor ihrer Umwelt verkroch. Dies war solch ein Augenblick. 

Rude zog seinen Mantel aus und hielt ihn Elena hin. „Dir ist kalt.“ Es war eine Feststellung. Nein danke, wollte Elena erwidern, mir ist nicht kalt. Doch Rudes Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ihr, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte. Dankend nahm sie den Mantel entgegen und als sie ihn überzog, merkte sie erst, wie sehr sie gefroren hatte.

Rude blickte ihr in die Augen. Wenn er das tat, kam es Elena immer so vor, als würde er sie lesen, als wäre sie ein Buch, dessen Inhalt sich jeder bedienen konnte. Doch nur Rude war imstande, die richtigen Seiten zu finden. „Möchtest du reden?“, fragte er dann.

Elena wollte nicht reden. Das Einzige, wonach es ihr in diesem Auenblick verlangte, war eine heiße Dusche und ein langer, traumloser Schlaf, und sie wollte Rude genau dies mitteilen. „Hältst du mich für einen Versager?“, fragte sie stattdessen, und sie war von ihrer eigenen Frage verblüfft. Sie trat an das Geländer der Brücke, auf der sie sich befanden und blickte hinab auf eine Plattform. Große Stahlcontainer waren dort gelagert. Keine schöne Aussicht.

Sie hörte, wie Rude seufzte und neben sie trat. „Elena, wie kommst du auf diesen absurden Gedanken?“, hätten andere wahrscheinlich nun gesagt. „Du bist doch kein Versager, Elena. Hör auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden.“ Und dann hätten sie ihr auf die Schulter geklopft und wären gegangen und hätten sie mit ihren Selbstzweifeln und ihrer Scham alleine zurücklassen. 

„Was glaubst du?“, fragte Rude stattdessen. „Wird man automatisch zu einem Versager, wenn man ab und zu mal versagt?“ 

Mit einer solchen Antwort hatte Elena nicht gerechnet. Verwundert blickte sie Rude an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Wenn das stimmt, dann sind wir alle Versager.“ fuhr Rude fort. „Keiner von uns schafft es, jeden Befehl auszuführen und jeder Anforderung gerecht zu werden.“

Elena schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber das, was geschehen ist… “

„War das, was geschehen ist, denn so anders?“, fiel Rude ihr ins Wort. 

Elena überlegte kurz. „Ja“, sagte sie dann. „Er hat…“ Es fiel ihr schwer, darüber zu reden. „Er hat mich gefangen genommen. Ich war vollkommen hilflos.“ Sie blickte zu Boden und erneut spürte sie die Schamesröte auf ihrem Gesicht und eine irrationale Wut auf ihren bereits toten Peiniger, die von ihrem angeschlagenen Stolz herrührte.

„Na und wenn schon“, sagte Rude und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das alles ist vorbei und erfolgreich über die Bühne gegangen. Don Corneo ist tot und der Präsident zufrieden.“

Elena seufzte frustriert. Ja schon, wollte sie sagen. Aber so einfach ist es nicht, du kannst das nicht verstehen…

„Warum bist du so stolz?“, fragte Rude plötzlich. „Warum kämpfst du so verbissen?“ Elena merkte entsetzt, dass er ihre Gedanken gelesen haben musste. War sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? 

„Das kannst du nicht verstehen“, war ihre Antwort.

„Das kannst du nicht wissen“, entgegnete Rude und Elena beschlich der Gedanke, dass er recht haben könnte. Ein Transporter fuhr an ihnen vorüber und der Wind, den er erzeugte, ließ ihren Mantel wehen. Sie knöpfte ihn zu. 

„Du kanntest meine Schwester“, begann sie. „Du weißt, wer sie war. Alle haben Großes von mir erwartet, aber ich konnte niemals mit ihr mithalten.“

„Du hast Großes vollbracht“, erwiderte Rude. „Und niemand hat irgendetwas von dir erwartet.“  
„Mein Vater hat es von mir erwartet!“, widersprach Elena verbittert. „Er war immer so stolz auf Patricia gewesen. Sie selbst hat mich spüren lassen, dass ich ihr niemals das Wasser reichen werde, und Tseng, er… Er…“

Rude seufzte. „Elena, hör mir mal gut zu“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang ernst. Er blickte Elena direkt an und diese konnte ihr winziges Spiegelbild in seinen Augen erkennen. „Dein Vater und deine Schwester sind lange tot. Selbst wenn sie Erwartungen an dich hatten, so sind diese mit ihnen gestorben. Du dagegen bist noch am Leben.“

Rude hatte recht, Elena wusste genau, dass er recht hatte. Ihre Schwester hatte ihr Leben gelassen, um das des Präsidenten zu schützen und ihr Vater hatte einsam und betrunken Selbstmord begangen. Sie waren nur mehr Geister, die ihr des Nachts den Schlaf raubten. Sie sollte sich nicht weiter um sie scheren. Und dennoch… Dennoch…

„Du bist ein Turk, Elena“, fuhr Rude fort. „Du hast es bis an die Spitze gebracht. Niemand wirft dir irgendetwas vor und niemand denkt schlecht über dich.“

„Aber Tseng –“

„Warum ist dir Tsengs Meinung so wichtig?“ In Rudes Stimme schwang unterdrückter Groll mit und Elenas Augen wurden groß. „Er ist unser Vorgesetzter, es ist seine Aufgabe, uns auf Fehler hinzuweisen, damit wir daraus lernen und immer besser werden!“

„Aber –“

„Du darfst seine Worte nicht persönlich nehmen, das tut keiner von uns! Sieh nur, wie oft er Reno zurechtweist, und Reno ist ein exzellenter Mann, wenn es um seinen Job geht.“ Er wirkte beinahe traurig, während er sie weiterhin anblickte. „Warum denkst du nur so schlecht von dir selbst?“

„Ich…“ Elena wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Was konnte sie denn sagen? Jedes seiner Worte war die Wahrheit und plötzlich kam Elena sich schäbig vor. Sie war Agentin einer hochangesehenen und professionellen Elitetruppe und dennoch war es ihr nicht genug… Oder? Sie war sich dessen jetzt gar nicht mehr so sicher. Rude deutete ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck richtig. 

„Du kannst mächtig stolz auf das sein, was du geleistet hast“, meinte er. „Du bist ein Turk, und niemand wird jemals etwas anderes von dir denken. Du musst aufhören, deinen Vater in jedem zu sehen, den du triffst!“

Er hatte recht, er hatte so verdammt recht! Sie musste ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und endlich Mut schöpfen. Sie hatte allen Grund dazu. Aber…

„Yo Rude!“

Elena blickte sich um und sah Reno aus Richtung des Hauptquartieres auf sie zueilen. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht…, dachte sie bei sich. Sie hatte nichts gegen ihren lauten, rothaarigen Kollegen, und dennoch hätte sie an diesem Abend lieber auf seine Gesellschaft verzichtet. Was würde er zu ihr sagen, wenn er sie erblickte? Würde er einen seiner lockeren Sprüche zum Besten geben? Würde er sie spöttisch mustern? Oder sie bemitleiden, was noch das Schlimmste von allem wäre? Elena hätte alles von Reno erwartet. Nur nicht das, was tatsächlich geschah.

„Rude, wie konntest du mich nur mit diesem erbarmungslosen Dämon von einem Boss alleine lassen – Ich dachte, wir wären Partner!“, beschwerte er sich lautstark, als er die beiden erreichte. Er seufzte frustriert und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach Zigarette und Feuerzeug. „Hi Elena!“, sagte er dann und schenkte der blonden Frau ein Kopfnicken. 

„Hallo, Reno“, gab Elena zurück, höflich aber dennoch vorsichtig. Sie verkrampfte sich innerlich. Sie hatte schon oft genug miterlebt, wie jemand Opfer von Renos Spott geworden war und Elena wollte dies weiß Gott nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren. 

„Geht es dir wieder besser?“, hakte Reno nach und Elena runzelte die Stirn. 

„Was meinst du damit?“ fragte sie.

„Naja, du warst den ganzen Tag heute so komisch drauf, da dachte ich, du fühlst dich vielleicht nicht gut…“ Reno zuckte mit den Schultern und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

„Nein, es…“, begann Elena und wusste nicht so genau, was sie Reno antworten sollte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir.“

„Dann ist ja gut!“, meinte Reno. „Ach ja, wegen der Sache mit der Entführung…“

Jetzt kommt der Spott, dachte Elena bei sich und senkte ihren Blick. Jetzt kommt der Hohn, er hat ihn sich nur aufgespart und mich scheinheilig wie er ist gefragt, ob ich mich nicht gut fühle, er muss genau gewusst haben, was mich bedrückt und –

„Der Chef hat mir ganz schön in den Arsch getreten dafür, nur damit du es weißt, Rude!“ 

Elena hob ihren Blick. Was hatte er da gerade…

„Dabei war es deine Schuld genauso wie meine, yo! Vielleicht war es meine Idee gewesen, noch einen trinken zu gehen, aber DU hast ja auch nichts dagegen gesagt!“

Elena blinzelte verwirrt und blickte ratlos von Reno zu Rude und dann wieder zurück zu Reno.  
Rude rollte mit den Augen. „Du müsstest wissen, dass ich es längst aufgegeben habe, dir diesbezüglich etwas entgegenzusetzen!“, sagte er nur. 

„Hey, so kommst du mir nicht davon!“, jammerte Reno und warf seine nicht einmal halb gerauchte Zigarette zu Boden. „Du musst mich zumindest auf ein Wiedergutmachungsbier einladen… Oder zwei oder drei oder –“

„Von mir aus!“, gab Rude zurück, sichtlich genervt, jedoch nichtsdestotrotz amüsiert. „Kommst du mit?“

Elena merkte erst spät, dass die letzte Frage an sie gerichtet war. Sie realisierte es, als die beiden anderen erwartungsvoll schwiegen. „Ich?“, sagte sie dann, und beinahe hätte sie sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, um endlich nach Hause zu kommen.

Doch dann blickte sie in die Gesichter ihrer beiden Kollegen, und irgendetwas in Renos Blick änderte ihre Meinung. Sie hatte Ablehnung und Spott erwartet und ehrliche Besorgnis erhalten, Reno hatte ernsthaft nicht gewusst, was Elena so bedrückte, gerade er, der sonst so clevere und um keinen Spruch verlegene Rotschopf. Und das Verblüffendste für Elena war gewesen, dass ihr Chef scheinbar alle Schuld auf Reno geschoben hatte, der seine Pflicht vernachlässigte. Und dieser hatte wiederum Rude eine Mitschuld gegeben, da dieser mit ihm in einem Boot saß. Keiner von ihnen…

Keiner von ihnen gab ihr die Schuld. Keiner von ihnen machte sich über sie lustig oder erwartete etwas von ihr. Sie selbst war es. Sie selbst war es, die ihre Erwartungen in sich so hochgeschraubt hatte. All das, was Rude ihr die ganze Zeit über hatte erklären wollen, leuchtete ihr ein, in diesem Augenblick und hervorgerufen durch diesen kurzen, simplen Wortaustausch.

„Wärst du doch nur ein wenig mehr wie Patricia…“, hallte die Stimme ihres Vaters durch ihren Kopf, doch anstatt in Selbstzweifel zu verfallen und den Mut zu verlieren, verbannte sie die Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Du bist tot, rief sie ihm zu. Also lass mich in Frieden!

„Gerne!“, beantwortete sie schließlich Rudes Frage und schenkte ihren beiden Kollegen ein freudiges Lächeln. „Wenn du bezahlst!“

Reno lachte laut auf und stimmte ihr zu, während Rude mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich schließlich geschlagen gab. Er zwinkerte Elena zu, als sie sich auf den Weg in die nächstgelegenste Kneipe machten, und das war wohl das, was ihr am Allermeisten bedeutete.

Es würde wohl noch dauern, bis Elena ihre Selbstzweifel gänzlich ablegte, bis ihr die Meinung anderer zweitrangig war. Doch dieser seltsame Abend hatte ihrer Zuversicht einen gehörigen Schub gegeben.  
Es war auf jeden Fall ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
